


So Loud and So Quiet

by Hayama4



Series: Ferris Wheel Kisses [5]
Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Androids, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayama4/pseuds/Hayama4
Summary: Crow wants more than kisses.Spoilers regarding Crow, but not for the rest of the game plot.





	So Loud and So Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first three fics in this series, I wrote this a few years ago, not too long after I played the game. Unlike those fics, I’ve never posted this anywhere before.  
> This fic takes a third alternate path (as opposed to fics #1-3 and fic #4 in this series). Crow and Seto are together, but Crow has been content with just kisses, until now.

“I want to kiss you,” Crow whispered in Seto’s ear one night as they sat in bed.

“Since when do you ask?” Seto laughed.

“No,” Crow whispered, his voice deep and dark, “I want to _kiss_ you.”

A blush crept across Seto’s face and Crow gently pushed him onto his back, crouching above him like a cat.  Their lips met, and Seto could see what Crow meant.  This kiss was different, _more_.

As they kissed, Crow’s hand wandered across Seto’s body, under his shirt, teasing along the waistband of Seto’s pants.  Soon, those pants were uncomfortably tight.

“Crow… that’s… That’s enough,” Seto panted between kisses, “You’re making me…”

“I know,” Crow grinned, tugging off Seto’s pants and shirt.

Seto’s eyes grew wide.  He’d never done this before, not with Crow, not with anyone.  He knew what this was, what this meant, it was just…. What if he did something wrong?

As if reading his mind, Crow leaned down and purred in Seto’s ear.  “I’ve never done this before, but I’ve been reading some books.  Will you let me try?  I just want to make you feel good, Seto.”

Crow’s confidence brought a small smile to Seto’s face.  “Okay, let’s try.”

Crow grinned as his fingers brushed Seto’s hard length.  Seto gasped, arching his back, before Crow took his lips in another deep kiss.  Crow’s fingers wrapped around him and Seto could only moan.  Releasing Seto from his kiss, Crow bent lower, turning his attention to one of Seto’s nipples.  He licked it, teased it with his tongue and gently with his teeth, all while stroking Seto’s erection slowly.  Seto tried to stifle the moans escaping his lips, but it was no use.

“I want to hear you, Seto,” Crow scolded.  “But, if you insist on keeping quiet, let me help.”  He kissed Seto deeply, slipping his tongue inside Seto’s mouth.  Seto moaned again, but was surprised when Crow did not release his kiss, instead pressing his lips tighter against Seto’s.  Seto made a halfhearted attempt to push Crow away, but Crow was stroking him harder, faster.  Seto wanted more, and he clung to Crow tighter. 

Crow brought him closer, almost to the edge.  Seto’s low moans turned almost into screams of pleasure, all stifled by Crow’s lips and tongue.  Seto was lost in Crow’s touch, unable to even think straight anymore.  The pleasure and the pressure were building, and Seto could scarcely breathe.  Suddenly, everything when white and Seto cried out, his muffled voice calling Crow’s name.  Crow released his lips then, and Seto gasped for breath while he shuddered and moaned softly.

Crow bent low again, licking some of the liquid that had spilled onto Seto’s stomach.

“C-Crow…” Seto muttered.  “Why would you do that…”

“I was curious what you tasted like,” Crow laughed.  He raised himself up onto his knees, looking down at the human straddled below him.  Seto’s face was flushed, his hair a mess, his eyes unfocused as he came down from his climax.  His chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing.  He was so beautifully, imperfectly human.

Crow leaned back down to give Seto one more light, sweet kiss, when he felt Seto’s fingers brush against the front of his pants.  Crow’s eyes widened.

“Crow,” Seto breathed, “can I make you feel good too?”

Not a moment earlier, Crow could have only said that he didn’t know.  Now, though, just a brush of Seto’s fingers against his apparent arousal had sent a jolt of pleasure through his body.  “Please, Seto,” Crow whispered.

Seto smiled.  He sat up and kissed Crow softly before tuging on the hem of Crow’s pants.  “Take these off and sit on the edge of the bed,” he instructed.  Where Crow was completely impulsive, never planning the next move, Seto had taken the brief moment of Crow’s shock to form a strategy.

Seto stepped out of bed, and Crow grabbed his arm.  “Don’t go…” His voice was unusually soft.

“Don’t worry, Crow,” Seto explained, dropping to his knees in front of his friend.  “I’m right here.”

Seto was surprised how _human_ Crow looked.  Like the rest of him, Crow’s arousal was completely lifelike, its hardness wrapped in soft, warm skin.  Hopefully that meant Seto could carry out his plan.  He had been _reading books_ too.

Crow made no sound as Seto leaned forward and licked his length.  He remained silent as Seto took his arousal into his mouth, sucking gently.  As Seto’s lips and tongue moved along Crow’s shaft, he wrapped his fingers around its base.  For a few moments Seto sucked, but Crow’s silence worried him.  Seto had been unable to control the loud moans escaping him, but Crow, who was always so loud, remained silent.  Seto wondered… Was he doing it wrong?

Leaving his fingers tight around Crow’s arousal, Seto removed his mouth, looking up at Crow.  His friend had the edge of the mattress in a vice grip.  His head was thrown back, eyes closed.  Seto worried he was hurting him somehow…

“Don’t you dare stop, dammit,” Crow growled through gritted teeth.

Seto’s eyes grew wide.

“ _Please_ ,” Crow begged, voice pained.

Seto quickly wrapped his mouth around Crow once more.  After just a few moments, Crow let out a low moan and his body trembled.  Seto continued moving his mouth along Crow’s length, but he felt its hardness slackening.

“That’s the finale,” Crow laughed softly, drawing Seto up off his knees.

“Did that feel…” Seto began to ask.

“Amazing,” Crow sighed, flopping onto the bed.  He grabbed Seto’s arm, pulling his friend down with him.

“Good,” Seto sighed happily.  “I was worried I was doing it wrong.  You were so _quiet_.  It wasn’t like you.”

Crow grinned.  “ _You_ were so loud.  It wasn’t like you.”

Seto laughed.

“I wasn’t sure I would be able to feel anything,” Crow explained, drawing Seto into a warm embrace.  “I mean, this is the kind of thing humans do to make babies, too.  It’s not just for fun, so I thought there wouldn’t be any point for me to be able to.”

Seto nodded.  “I didn’t know either, but I think whoever made you wanted you to be as much like a human as you could.  They wanted you to feel… love.  I love you, Crow.”

“I love you too, Seto.”  Crow held him tightly, keeping him warm and safe.

Seto smiled as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Crow can have all sorts of sensors and hydraulics going on, there’s just not much reason for anything to, er, come out. Also, to me he would be warm, and even have an artificial heartbeat as part of a cooling system.  
> This marks the end of my Crow x Seto fling from a few years back. I don’t really have any ideas or plans to write more. Of course I can’t rule anything out because I still love this pairing, but I’m confident enough to mark this series complete. Thanks for reading!


End file.
